He has a heart after all!
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Rude. Grumpy. Could use a attitude adjustment. Seriously what's his deal? That's what one farmer had on her mind when she first met him. Does he even have a heart? Stay tuned and find out. (NeilxRio)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot._**

 ** _A/N: This story is for umbreonix, and whoever else is an NeilxRio fan. Please note, I haven't played ANB in forever, and I didn't marry Neil either, so please bare with me. This is my first fic about a guy who I didn't marry XD_**

 ** _Hope you don't mind, but, I'm going to write this in Neil's point of view for once, every time I read a fic, they're always in the MC's point of view XD, What about the others? Do the other characters have opinions? Anyway enjoy and please don't kill me XD_**

* * *

Neil's P.O.V

Is he insane? I leave town for a week and he wants me to bring a cow to the new farmer tomorrow? Since when we got a farmer? The old farm was empty, the last time I've checked. That was two weeks ago before I left town, someone actually moved in? I groaned. "I just got back, Dunhill. I don't think I can get a cow here in time." It's almost impossible. Especially since I literally just got here, and it's almost 7pm.

Dunhill just gave me one of his creepy smiles. I hate that smile. "Oh, come on, Neil. We'll help you."

"We?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Emma, Hana and I." He said proudly.

"Hossan and Niko left town-er, I don't care. And don't bother. I'll do it myself."

"Now that's a good boy!" He grinned before leaving my house.

I groaned. I'm surprised someone actually moved to this dump we call a village. Well, no turning back now, I better make a few phone calls.

* * *

Well, it wasn't easy, but here we go, one cow for the mystery farmer. Dunhill didn't give me any information about this person, how am I supposed to-

"Moo!" I looked at the cow from where I was standing. The cow somehow found her way on the farm. I was standing by Emma's shipping bin. "Moo!" I groaned. It's too early for this. "Moo!"

Entering the farm, I spotted the cow with a girl. I paused. She's the farmer? She sure don't look like a farmer. The girl was blonde with blue eyes, and she was wearing a hat.

"Hello?" The girl faced me. "Can I help you? Is this your cow?"

"Moo!"

I blinked. "Not my cow."

"But where did-"

"Moo!"

"It's not my cow, it's yours." I said simply, not looking at her in the eye.

"Mine? But how? I only been here a week, how can-"

"Moo!"

I glared at the girl. "Okay, I'm guessing Dunhill didn't tell you. I'm Neil, and this cow was a gift. From Dunhill. So have fun."

"Moo!"

"Neil wait."

"What?" I turned to face her again.

"I don't know how to take care of a cow."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "You don't know how to take care of a cow? You're a farmer right?" Seriously what kind of a farmer doesn't know how to take care of a cow? I sighed. "Fine. I'll showed you what to do. Are you going to give her a name?" I asked as an after thought.

"A name? Let's see..."

"I don't have all day you know."

"Oh!" She grinned. "Bell!"

"Bell?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Whatever." I walked towards the barn. "Come here...uh..."

"Oh I'm Rio."

"Rio?" I looked at her. "Well, come here, Rio. Like I said before, I don't have all day."


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters are going to be short until I get use to Neil's personality, or at least, I can think of something to do with him. There's only 6 people living in Echo Village atm anyways XD**

* * *

Neil's P.O.V

Luckily for me, Rio's a fast learner and I was able to get out of there. But not fast enough. She kept on asking me questions. But I answered them more than less. Hopefully she won't ask again though. One day with this girl and I'm sick of her. Seriously do I really have to see her everywhere I go? It's a small town so probably. I groaned. I should get over it. It's not like I have to spend time with her or anything.

"Hi Neil!"

I turned around to see the said farmer herself . "What?" I snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're just standing there doing nothing." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm actually busy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm getting ready to open my stall." Not that I want to. There's literally only 5 people in this small town.

"Want some help?"

"Don't you have your own work to do? And no. I don't need or want your help."

"Oh, I'm done for the day."

"Great. I still don't want your help. I snapped.

"Rude much? Seriously what's your problem? We just met and you're treating me like I did something to you." She stormed away.

I just watched her. Good. Let miss little sunshine be mad at me. I turned back to my work. However why do I keep looking over my shoulder?


	3. Chapter 3

Neil's P.O.V

I can't believe it. People keep moving in. Ever since I met Rio, three more people moved in. A girl named Iroha, who took the empty house next door to Dunhill, and a mother and child, Rebecca and Toni. But it looks like they don't have a home. Oh too bad. I'm not sharing my house. They can live with Dunhill.

"Luckily for you I'm a Architect ," The woman told us, "I have the blueprints right here to build a house. Unfortunately, I cannot build it myself. Or have the building materials to build it either."

Great. I knew there was a catch. I groaned. The next thing I'm expecting is for Dunhill to have us help her.

"Let us help you! We can't have you two living in the street now can we?" Dunhill grinned.

See. What did I tell you? The older man had offered help.

The next thing I knew, I'm in the forest. Why am I here again?

"You're helping us too?" The little boy had asked me while looking up at me.

"It's not like I have a choice. You don't want to live in the street do you?"

"Come with me Toni, we really shouldn't bother Neil right now." Rio came out of nowhere. "Let's go find building materials for your house." The farmer gave me a look as she left with the kid. I just groaned.

As Rio left however, I kept on looking in her direction for some reason. It only has been a few weeks, but for some reason I can't get her out of my mind. She'd stop by my house to give me a gift, but that's it. I'm not a people person. I've told her that. So everyday, Rio would come over, give me something, tries to start a conversation with me, then leaves. I don't get why she wants to be my friend. It's like she doesn't have other friends in town or something.


End file.
